fifaprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Year 1 - Europa League
Association team allocation A total of 76 teams will participate in the Year 1 Champions League, from 52 UEFA associations (Liechtenstein organizes no domestic league). The association ranking based on the UEFA country coefficients is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–6 each have three teams qualify *Associations 7-9 each have four teams qualify *Associations 10-51 (except Liechtenstein) each have three teams qualify *Associations 52–53 each have two teams qualify *Liechtenstein has one team qualify (as it organises only a domestic cup and no domestic league) *33 teams eliminated from the Year 1 UEFA Champions League are transferred to the Europa League For the first year of this simulation, there is no previous winner, and the title holder spot will not be used. Association ranking For the Year 1 UEFA Champions League, the associations are allocated places according to their UEFA country coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2007–08 to 2011–12. (Table) Teams League positions of the previous season shown in parentheses. Leagues were simulated through Tournament mode. *TH: Title holders *CW: Cup winners *CR: Cup runners-up *LC: League Cup winners *Nth: League position *UCL: Transferred from the Champions League **GS: Third-placed teams from the group stage **PO: Losing teams from the play-off round **Q3: Losing teams from the third qualifying round (Table) Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams were divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. First qualifying round |2 - 4| FK Senica|1 - 2|1 - 2}} |0 - 2| Sligo Rovers FC|0 - 1|0 - 1}} |1 - 2| Diósgyőri VTK|0 - 2|1 - 0}} |2 - 0| FK Rad|0 - 0|2-0 (aet)}} |2 - 1| FK Borac Banja Luka|1 - 1|1 - 0}} |1 - 1| SK Brann|0 - 0|1 - 1}} |1 - 2| FC Honka Espoo|0 - 0|1 - 2}} |0 - 4| FC Koper|0 - 1|0 - 3}} |1 - 2| PFC CSKA Sofia|1 - 1|0 - 1}} |} Second qualifying round | | FC Arsenal Kyiv| |}} | | FK Jablonec| |}} | | NK Domžale| |}} | | HŠK Zrinjski| |}} | | FC Levadia Tallinn| |}} | | FC Vaduz| |}} | | FC Tobol Kostanay| |}} | | FC Dinamo Minsk| |}} | | Strømsgodset IF| |}} | | FC Irtysh Pavlodar| |}} | | FC Spartak Trnava| |}} | | FC Dinamo Bucureşti| |}} | | FC Inter Turku | |}} | | Maccabi Haifa FC| |}} | | FC Metalist Kharkiv| |}} | | PAOK FC| |}} | | Ruch Chorzów| |}} | | ÍF Fuglafjørdur| |}} | | Coleraine FC| |}} | | HB Tórshavn| |}} | | Ferencvárosi TC| |}} | | AC Omonia| |}} | | CS Fola Esch| |}} | | FK Sarajevo| |}} | | Bangor City FC| |}} | | FC Honka Espoo| |}} | | Sligo Rovers FC| |}} | | FC Encamp| |}} | | MŠK Žilina| |}} | | Llanelli AFC| |}} | | Djurgårdens IF| |}} | | PFC CSKA Sofia| |}} | | FK Crvena Zvezda| |}} | | FC Shirak| |}} | | FK Senica| |}} | | NK Maribor| |}} | | HNK Hajduk Split| |}} | | FC Zürich| |}} | | FH Hafnarfjördur| |}} | | Saint Patrick's Athletic FC| |}} |} Third qualifying round |} Play-off round |} Group stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Group I Group J Group K Group L Knockout phase Round of 32 |} Round of 16 |} Quarter-finals |} Semi-finals |} Final The Europa League Final will take place at the Amsterdam ArenA in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. ----